zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
EP23
The twenty-second episode of The X Dormitory Episode Information Series: The X Dormitory Episode No: 22 Air date: '''July 8, 2014 '''Previous Episode: EP22 Next Episode: EP24 Summary Xia Liu deletes Ye Sheng's memory once again after the 3rd attempt by Han with the Sou Hun Qu. The fresh, peaceful halo from Ye Sheng that helped in saving the three almost-dead people makes Xia Liu questions more and more of his identity. He's sure he isn't a magua neither a demon, but at which category of yi neng users could he belong to. Ye Si Ren and Xia Xiong spends time together in their room, thanking God for bring him back and hoping to help her once again in terms to returning Xia Tian and Xia Yu. Cang Qiong is worried about Han. He flirts with her when she wakes up making her confuse. The next day, Ji Ru Ling inspect Si Ren's Cang Qiong and Han's full body scan. Si Ren and Cang Qiong results are healthy with somewhat weakness while Han is perfectly strong and fresh. Xia Liu guesses it could be because oh the halo from Ye Sheng. Chen Wei contacts H-League informing about the mission failure. He points that all three of them are save and suspects something about it is not right. He creates a ruckus in the laundry room and calls Xiong to inspect the lying stranger. It revealed to be Xiu. Chen Wei asks Han and XIa Mei about him but they don't want to tell him anything to a magua. Xia Mei concoct that he's her ex-boyfriend. When Xiu appears, Han asks him about Xia Tian and the Great Battle.But every time he thinks about it, he fails to phrase it to them. Han tries to read his mind, but the spell was broken by a burst, similar when she tried with A Chord's. Xiu apologizes to everyone on working hard on him, Xia Liu suggests that someone had cast a curse on his memory, like that upon saying "yi neng" out in the open, which makes him unable to speak about the 10 year older incidents. Cang Qiong and Ji Ru Ling fight over taking turns on the laundry. Ye Sheng comes and help them make peace with his reappearing pleasant harmonious shine. Chen Wei questions this queer event. Ye Si Ren announces to reopen the Ass pub. Xiong Ge doesn't oppose it but thinks it's not the right time to do business. Han is unable to take anymore of Cang QIong infatuated behavior. She asks Ji Ru Ling helps but she breaks out the menace of low yi neng again. Xiu walks around anxiously trying to remember things. He sees Han and tells that Xia Tian sincerely asked him to specially say something say to her, but he fails to remember. Seeing his desperate and helpless situation, Han forgives him and tells him to go to sleep.In the morning, Xiu looks for a missing pendant with rose quartz. Xiong and Ye SI Ren tells everyone that they are going on a vacation to look for yi neng doctors to help them break the unspoken curse on Xiu. At the threshold, Xia Mei takes responsibility of taking care of the house as Xia Liu insisted to spend his vacation with Ye Si Ren and Xia Xiong. With the elders leaving, Xia Mei conforts that no one will come by as they can never find the Feng Long card, to which Chen Wei overhears and realizes that Feng Long card is definitely somewhere in the Xia Dormitory. Category:The X dormitory episodes